A backlight that is an example of an illumination apparatus is used to illuminate a liquid crystal panel in a liquid crystal display apparatus that is an example of a display apparatus. The backlight includes light sources mounted on a substrate and a casing which shuts in light emitted from the light sources. When lighting up the backlight, heat is generated from the light sources of the backlight. Since the liquid crystal molecules filling the inside of the liquid crystal panel degenerate at high temperature, a display fault may occur in a case where the generated heat is not sufficiently dissipated out of the casing. In particular, liquid crystal display apparatuses have been increasing in luminance in recent years. As luminance increases, problems related to heat dissipation become apparent because the number of light sources used in the liquid crystal display apparatus or the amount of electric current input to the light sources increases.
In Patent Literature 1 for example, a liquid crystal display apparatus is disclosed which includes a substrate on which light sources that are heat sources is mounted. The substrate is attached to a bottom chassis which is made of metallic material and is a part of a casing.